


A Parasitic Zombie Infestation.

by PregnantLawliet



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Parasites, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PregnantLawliet/pseuds/PregnantLawliet
Summary: Someones magic goes very wrong, and results in an apocalypse they must stop.





	A Parasitic Zombie Infestation.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am finally writing again! I want this to be an interactive story so please feel free to leave your thoughts and comments!

In the beginning it was chaos. I’m not sure how the spell went so very wrong. But somehow a portal was opened. It wasn’t open very long, just long enough for a parasite to slip through. It began with my younger sibling. It began…as a cold. None of us saw anything wrong until other kids in the class began getting sick. And then the teachers. And more students. And then the parents. Our own mother. 

Then one morning, all hell broke loose. I locked myself in the house, I locked them out and I watched from the second story as they tore people apart. Nothing I did worked. They were magic resistant. In all sense, zombies. Mindless, meandering zombies. But as I watched, some things began to become apparent. 

They ignored the slow and weak. They ignored the elderly and children under six. (Although the children were often used as egg storage of sorts. It was gruesome). I began taking notes as I watched, and began forming a plan. 

Its been a week now, and I’ve been on the road. I stole a horse who some how escaped being used for something by the colony of zombies. Turns out she was blind. Which made her slow. A perfect travel companion when speed was not an option. 

I’m looking for other magic users. Alive, or damned, all I need it their information. Information on a parasite that demands the same flesh as those infected. A parasite that controls the being and breaks down the mind.


End file.
